Love Hurts
by twilight princess29
Summary: When Luce goes to summer camp with her friends from school she developed a realationship with Castiel but some people aren't okay with it.Can Amber control her jealousy or will she take it out on Luce.Because in Amber's mind the only person that belongs to her is Castiel and if she can't have him no one can.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Hurts **_

_**Ring Ring**_

"Yay "schools out Luce yells as the bell rings for dismissal.

"I can't wait to go to summer camp this year".

"You got that right" her friend Callie said while appearing behind her.

"Is Castiel and Lysander Coming I would love to see those boys in swim trunks "Luce said with

with a sly smile as she jumped in her car.

_**30 Minutes later**_

When she arrived at her house she ran straight to her room so she could pack for summer

camp.

"Well hello to you to" her mom yelled from the kitchen

"Hey "Luce replied while stuffing her suitcase with clothes, her morning essentials, and a zebra

print two piece bathing suit in case she wanted to go swimming.

After she was done packing her stuff she went downstairs so she could properly greet her

Mother.

"Hey" mom I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Hey sweet heart, how was your day."

"Great" I said while going in the fridge to grab a banana.

"Excited to go to summer camp tomorrow"

"Oh goodness yes, I and Callie are going to meet up at the bus stop at 8:00 am"

"Well make sure you say good bye before you leave."

"Okay mom I'm going to go ahead and go to bed so I'm fully energized tomorrow."

"Okay night sweetie" she said in a soft voice.

Luce walked upstairs went in her room, slipped on her pajamas, and then laid in

her bed hopping to dream about the day ahead.

_**The next day**_

Luce woke up to the song Tik Tok coming from her alarm clock.

She jumped out of bed, took a shower, did her hair, and threw on a tank top and some jogging

pants in a record of time.

After she was done cleaning up she went downstairs so she could tell her mom goodbye and

she loved her.

She ran out the door with her IPod and phone in her hand. About half way there she spotted

Her friend Callie

"Hey girly". Luce yelled

"Hey, "Cassie said with a smile.

"Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"Always."They both gave each other a hug and started talking about what they were going to

Do when they got to the camp

They were the first people who reach the bus stop but then they saw Castiel, Lysander,

Dajan and Rolland.

Castiel was shredding the pavement on his winged skull designed skateboard, Lysander was

Writing in his journal, Rolland was listening to his IPod, and Dajan was walking down the

Street with a basketball in his right hand.

"How arth thee" Lysander said in a British accent.

"Good" the girls said in unison.

"Do you guys now where you're sitting on the bus yet "Callie said with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah were situated. Is anyone else coming from our neighborhood?" Lysander asked.

"I hope so" I said but was interrupted by the bus engine

We all hurried on the bus so we could get on the scheduled time. Luce sat by Callie, Rolland sat by Dajan, and Lysander sat by Castile. The bus was about to take off when three girls were running down the sidewalk. When they got on the bus Castile let out a big groan.

"Oh great the only reason I wanted to come was to get away from her."

"You shouldn't talk to your girlfriend like that. "Said one of the girls who just arrived.

"She's not my girlfriend,"Catiel growled.

"Guys calm down!"Luce yelled. The reason were going to this camp is to have fun. So we shouldn't be fighting. Okay you to"

"Whatever,"Castiel said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, "the girl said.

"Who are you three any way?"Callie asked while reaching in her duffle for a pillow.

"I'm Li,"said the girl with a Chinese hairstyle.

"I'm Amber," Said the girl with golden locks who was clearly the leader of the group. She even had a separate bag for all her makeup.

"And I'm Molly, "said the girl with jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"**SIT DOWN**!"The bus driver yelled. The three girls sat down in the booth behind Lysander and Castile's

We were two hours away from the camp and no one really wanted to talk to each other.

"Hey,"Luce whispered to Callie.

"What,"Callie said with her eyes closed.

"Do you want to sing a camp song?"Luce said with a look of hopefulness.

"Why,"Callie said opening one of her eyes so she could look at her friend.

"Because everyone's so quiet and dull and were supposed to be happy."

Callie hesitated for a while.

"Please Callie, need to bring joy and cheer into this place."Luce was practically begging now.

"Okay, okay…..which one do you want to do?"

"OOOOOO the one with the bottles, "she said while standing on top of her chair."A one, A two, A one, two, three, was singing as loud as possible.

"9,000 bottles of beer on the wall 9,000 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 8,999 bottles of beer on the wall. (Etc)"

"OMIGOD"Amber yelled."Can you be any less annoying?"She said with a scowl.

"Sadly no,"Luce said climbing down her booth and slipping into Castiel and Lysander's while smiled at her and started singing along.

Amber got so jealous her blood started boiling because the way he smiled at Luce.

**2 hours later**

When all of them got out the bus they spotted some campers that weren't there last year."All campers report to the cafeteria to receive your schedule and dorm number," The intercom and Callie took off, sprinting to the cafeteria with their finger crossed.

"I hope we get the same room together,"Luce said only a few feet away from the cafeteria doors.

"Me to but don't forget there are four people per dorm. I just hope we don't get stuck with that Amber chick."

Luce reached out for the door when a sharp and powerful tug threw her to the ground.

"Look, "Amber snarled."If you ever go near Castiel again I swear to you I'm going to make this the worst summer you'll ever have."

"Is that a threat,"Luce said trying to pull herself off the ground but quickly feel back down as Amber threw her shoe into Luce's stomach.

"No it's a promise, "she said storming of with her crew right on her ran to my side.

"Are you okay, I would have helped but Molly and Li were holding me back."

"It's okay, and I'm fine lets just get our information,"Luce says standing and up dusting herself off.

They opened the cafeteria doors. I whoosh of cold air blew in their faces.

"Can you be any later, "the counselor said with a grimace.

"Sorry we'll try harder next time,"Luce said with an apologetic smile.

"Whatever, "the counselor handed us are stuff and left the cafeteria. Once she was gone Luce and Callie looked at their information and said their dorm number.

"G27"they said while hooking arms and walking to their dorm room.

"I can't wait to see are dorm mates"Luce said when they got to the dorm.

"Let's find out,"Callie said reaching for the handle.

"One, two, three."


	2. Plotting

When we opened the door we saw to girls bent toward each other deep in conversation. When they heard the door snap shut they snapped their heads in our direction.

"You must be are other dorm mates," one of the girls said standing up and walking toward us. The other one did the same. When they reached us they extended their hands. I took the girl with the red hair hand and Callie took the one with the brown.

"I'm Iris this is Melody."I smiled at them.

"I'm Luce and this is Callie."

"Nice to meet you, we saved you two the top bunks."

"Thanks."I said tossing my stuff on my bed. When I turned around I saw that Callie was already talking with the other girls.

"Hey guys I'm going to go for a walk."I slipped on a jacket and left.

When I was outside I decided to take the trail by the river. As I was walking through the woods to get there I tripped on a tree branch. I closed my eyes waiting for my face to hit the ground but instead it hit something way more comfortable.

"You okay,"Castiel asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah-"I blushed intensely realizing I was right on top of him. "-thanks for breaking my fall."I said getting off him.

"No problem, "he said getting up now that I was off him.

"You wanna take a walk with me? That where I was heading before I fell."

"Sure."He reached into his pockets and took out his IPod.

I kept my gaze ahead so I wouldn't fall again.

"So what are you listening to?"

"Winged Skulls-"he said bobbing his head to the beat. "-But of course you wouldn't know th-." He was interrupted by Luce jumping up and down with excitement.

"I LOVE THAT BAND!" She said smiling but them her expression darkened.

"Give it to me," I said walking over to him.

"Give you what?!" He said backing away.

"I want the IPod."I said drawing closer and closer till I was standing right in front of him.

"I don't think so," he said taking off running.

"Wait!"I yelled taking off after him. We were soon out of the woods and running around campus. I stopped in my tracks I put my head in my hands and started crying. That definitely caught Castiel's attention."I'm sorry Luce I didn't mean to make you cry."I could practically feel the guilt through his words. He walked over to me and placed his left hand on my shoulder. The other one contained his IPod, that he was holding loose in his hand. My head snapped up and I darted for it, but Castiel yanked it away.

"Fine…..can I at least have one of the earplugs?"

"Sure, but I have to walk you to your dorm now it's getting dark."

"Okay," she said while putting one of the ears plugs in her ear.

**10 minutes later**

When they arrived I gave back the ear plug and was about to walk into my dorm when Castiel grabbed my wrist.

"You want to do this again tomorrow?"He asked showing no emotions.

"Yeah-"I said smiling. "That would be nice." I kissed him on the cheek, but before I could see his reaction I rushed inside my room and closed the door.

Castiel stood there for a couple of moments shocked at what just happened but also satisfied. He left my dorm and went to his. Only to be welcomed by a peaceful sleep that he gratefully took.

**Amber's POV**

I went back to my dorm room after dinner ready to go to bed but as I rounded the corner I saw Luce kiss Castiel on the cheek. I was about to go over there and knock her out when she suddenly rushed in her room. I was covered in the darkness of the hallway watching Castiel adjust to what just happened. When he did I saw him smile and walk off to the boy dormitory.

I stormed off to my dorm trying to find out a way to get revenge on Luce. While I was pacing it finally popped in my head. I had to kill her. That's all I could do to keep them away from each other. I tried to let her off easy by threatening her but that didn't work. So I finally made up my mind, I'm going to kill Luce because if I can't have him no one can.


	3. Till death do us part

Amber woke up the next morning ready to do what needed to be done. She slipped on some skinny jeans and a brown blouse. While she was walking down to breakfast she saw Luce and Castiel holding hands.

"Hey Luce, I'm sorry about what I did yesterday and I wanted to make up for it," Amber said with a fake smile. Me, Molly, and Li are going swimming in the lake and I wanted you to come with us." Castiel shoot her a look.

"I would love to, and I accept your apology," Luce said turning her back toward Amber and continued walking.

"She has no idea what's coming for her," Amber said with a smirk watching the couple until they disappeared into the cafeteria.

**Luce's POV**

Me and Castiel sat in the back of the lunch room after we got are breakfast.

"Hey Luce do you think it's a good idea for you to go swimming with Amber tonight?"

"Yeah, she's trying to make up for what she did to me on the first day of camp," Luce said biting into a blueberry muffin.

"Okay just be careful," he said giving her a kiss. It wasn't long but it was long enough for Amber to light up like a Christmas tree.

**8 hours later**

Luce was walking down to her room so she could change into her bathing suit but she bumped into Amber on the way there.

"Hey me, Li, and Molly are going to go ahead down there okay," Amber said

"Okay,"Luce said with a smile."I'll see you there."

With that Luce ran all the way to her dorm room. When she got there she shimmed into her bathing suit and put on some flip flops. Once she reached the lake she didn't see anybody there.

"Hello? Amber, LI, Molly are you here?"

She walked up to the rim of the lake to see if any one was already swimming. But as soon as she looked down she felt a push and landed head first into the water.

"GET HER!" She heard Amber yell from the surface. I and Molly jumped into the water and grabbed Luce on both her shoulder while pushing her further into the water. Every time she resurfaced she was pulled back down by a strong amount of force. She clawed at the hands holding her down but always missing.

"Bring her up," Amber said.

When Li and Molly let her up a little she could finally see Amber. The true Amber not the one she pretended to be this morning.

"Luce, Luce, Luce,"she said shaking her head.

"It really didn't have to be like this you know."

"What did I do to you to deserve this?" She asked while crying.

"Stop it!"Amber yelled. "Don't pretend like you don't know. You took the one thing I cared about, the one thing I loved, the one thing that matters, Castiel." She said her expression softening only when she said his name.

"You can't force him to love you Amber it's not right."

"Watch me," she said nodding at Li and Molly. I was pushed back into the water at the same time it started pouring rain and lightning ripped across the sky. I was out of breath, cold, and tired. I just couldn't fight anymore. I let my body rest. When they saw she wasn't moving anymore the dragged her to the surface.

She could slowly feel her life drifting away from her while the darkness replaced it. But before she died she saw her darling Castiel. He ripped Li, Molly, and Amber off of Luce and then picked her up cradling her in his arms.

"You're going to be fine, Callie called the paramedics," he said as silent tears rolled down his face on to her cheeks.

Luce had a little bit of strength left so she used it to comfort him. She brought her hand up to his face and said.

"You know that's a lie."

Castiel shook his head furiously.

"Castiel when I leave this world you have to promise me that you'll live your life full of happiness. Can you promise me that?"

He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you to."

As soon as those last words were spoken the paramedics rolled up. But nobody knew but Castiel that it was to late for her. He gave her one last kiss before she died. Her hand drifted out of his and her eyes drifted shut. Castiel sat there in the rain with Luce's body wrapped in his arms crying, and not caring who saw or heard. Only that what he cared about was taken away from with hands of death.

**Please tell me what you think of my story :)**


	4. The End

**Epilogue**

I wake up to the sun streaming through the windows upon my face. It's been one month since Luce's death. I want to just give up on life but I promised to Luce that I will be strong, and that one day I will maybe find love. I got out of my bed and got dressed for another day. After I got out the shower I got a text from Lysander

_U'm were going to the beach the beach today, want to join us?_

_Sure I'll meet you there._

I went over to my dresser to put on some swim trunks and a black top. I really hate when he does this to me I thought. He's always trying to put me with some one even when I want to be left alone. When I reached the beach I was greeted by Lysander, Iris, Melody, Nathaniel, and Callie. Lysander invited Nathaniel because his sister was sentenced to prison for two years for killing Lucy.

"Hey," I gretted him. He only answered with a smile.

"Were waiting for one more person, she's probably be coming later today,"Callie said with a smile.

I looked at Lysander with curiosity. He just smiled and shook his head. He walked toward the shore and looked at it. It reminded him of the lake at the camp. I shook my head trying furiously to get the memory from my mind because if I don't I might even cry. I felt I hard push on my back.

"Get in the water right now!" Callie shouted.

"Just give me a second, I have to take off my shirt."I slowly peeled off my shirt and tossed it in the sand. I walked into the water letting it surround my body. I just can't do this. It reminds me to much of her. I'm grateful for my friends and how they've been looking out for me, but it's just not the time.

I walked/ran out the water toward a shack that sold drinks and food. I took a seat and ordered a beer.

"You look kind of worn out," said a girl that I suddenly realized was sitting by me. I turned to look at her. When I saw her I almost stopped breathing. She had looked just like Luce did. The same hair, face structure, and this glow.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Hi I'm Castiel."

"Hi I'm Lucinda you can just call me Luce." She smiled at him in way that seemed to light up the whole room.

"Do you know this boy named Lysander."  
"Yes I do. I'm actually best friends with him."

"Will you take me to him, I'm supposed to meet him today and a group of other people."

"I'd love to." I took my beer and lead her out to the beach where my friends were playing in the water. I looked at them happily and gave Lysander a nod of thanks. This was the first day in many where I can finally say I am truly happy.


End file.
